


Umbrella Help

by hanamits



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, can't think of any real characters who can take this oc's place, dumb stuff, i guess?, lol oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamits/pseuds/hanamits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The sky indeed seemed a bit cloudy when Kanji entered the convenience store, but he really didn’t expect the rain to come so soon.”</p><p>It rained heavily out of sudden, and Kanji has no other option to help an already-soaked-to-bones person who doesn't have any umbrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella Help

**Author's Note:**

> hello! yes this fic is short i tried my best to lengthen it, but to no avail ;w; please proceed and don't mind my stupid talking more lol

“Jeez, why does it have to rain now?” Kanji grumbled as he stared out to the sky. He was just dropping by the convenience store in the shopping district because he forgot to bring his boxed lunch, and he had to eat some convenience store food which he has already judged as **_not good_**. For some reason.

The sky indeed seemed a bit cloudy when Kanji entered the convenience store, but he really didn’t expect the rain to come so soon. Presumably his hesitation on choosing the right food took him for a while that the rain has come already.

After paying for his food and putting it in his bag quickly, he took his umbrella and then let it open. He slung his bag over his shoulder and then ran on his way to school. The pavement was already wet and all slippery because of the rain which is pretty heavy. He just wished that he wouldn’t slip on his way to school, since he doesn’t bring any backup shirts.

“God, don’t let me slip on the damn slippery pavement, don’t let me slip –”

“Kanji-kun––!”

“Huh?” Kanji was surprised by the sudden call and then turned around to see Naoto rushing towards him – sprinting with the best energy that small body of hers could have. She is already soaked by the rain, as well as her bag.

The girl was panting once she got under Kanji’s umbrella. She put her hands on her knees, and opened her mouth to inhale as much air as she needed. “Let’s go.”  She said calmly, after her breath went steady.

Kanji was stunned by her actions, until the invitation she said snapped him out of his daze. “W-wait, you didn’t even – hey, this is my umbrella! What are you standing under it for?!” Kanji stammered, and it’s obvious that he was blushing.

“I am really sorry, but this is urgent – school will start in 10 minutes, and we are not in the position which deserves to be called ‘near school’. I am truly sorry, but with your cooperation, we might make it to school in time and not get any detention for being late.” Naoto stared up at Kanji with her usual flat face. However, there’s a faint hint of hope behind those eyes.

Kanji couldn’t even control his flushing face anymore, so he just looked away and then grumbled. He made some noises under his breath, way too incomprehensible for Naoto. Despite that, the corners of the girl’s lips turned up slightly.

* * *

 

Kanji shoved his hand to his pocket for no reason and then took it out to open the lunch box he bought from the convenience store. The rain hasn’t let up, so he was feeling a little glad and proud of his instincts that has made him bought some food. Even though they are convenience-store-made food, he at least didn’t have to go out to buy food.

“Hey, Kanji-kun, that detective kid wants to talk to you!” a guy from the front of the class yelled to him.

Kanji blushed once again, and when he looked up, he knew the guy wasn’t lying. He can see Naoto from the door, waiting for Kanji with admirable composure.

Kanji let out a long sigh, and then put the box on his desk and stood up to meet Naoto. When they were standing in front of each other, Kanji once again felt the nervousness he always felt whenever he is around Naoto. He scratched his head and then looked away. “Whaddya want?”

“I want to thank you for your help this morning.” She said, still holding her gaze on Kanji. “Even though I was already soaked to the bone, it was still worth it. Thank you very much.”

Kanji let out another incomprehensible sound. “… don’ worry ‘bout it.” He said quickly, and when he turned his gaze to look at Naoto, just for a second, he swears only a second – he found her smiling a little. “W-what are ya smiling for?!” Kanji stuttered.

Naoto shook her head, and then smirked. “You are actually a really kind guy, aren’t you, Kanji-kun?”

Kanji’s eyes widened. “W-wait, I thought you’re callin’ me here just to thank me. What’s with the question?” his voice definitely shook in surprise.

Naoto only smirked at the reaction and then turned around. “I’ll see you later in our usual headquarters.” She said, and then left Kanji with his mouth agape.

“Oh, you’re targeting that girl, Kanji-kun? I can’t believe you have such high standards.”

Kanji turned around and then glared at the guy which informed him about Naoto back then. And in his hands was his food box. “Hey, that’s my meal! Give it back, dammit!”

The guy only laughed. “I’ll do so after you tell me about her.”


End file.
